Villains
A Villain or Supervillain (sometimes rendered Super-Villain or Super Villain) is an individual who possesses extraordinary talents, supernatural phenomena, or superhuman powers and uses them in pursuit of a personal or professional objective that is usually at the detriment of the public, the greater good, and/or any other moral standard. As their actions usually cause community disturbance, Supervillains are actively opposed by Superheroes who seek to curb the destruction the actions of villains cause. A villain's motivation to break moral law varies; some break it as part of a personal pursuit of obtaining a goal (whether it be the ambition for power or the pursuit of revenge), others break it as a consequence of a professional occupation or task, others still will break it simply for kicks and for the thrill of "crossing the line" (due to a lack of empathy for anything beyond themselves) and there are others who are diagnosed as "Criminally Insane"; to whom laws like morality do not register due to mental instability. History Since time began, agents of evil have sought to dominate existence for personal reasons at the expense of those who exist beyond their values. These agents have collectively come to be known as "villains", while those who appose their attempts at domination, who strive to keep the world safe for altruistic reasons, have collectively come to be known as "heroes". The battle between heroes and villains was born long before recorded history; in the form of valiant warriors of legend fighting evil sorcerers of myth, benevolent kings and queens fighting traitorous priests or kin with dreams of usurpation, or a band of misfit adventurers single-handedly apposing the hordes of demon kings or monster lords. The origins of "Super Villains", however, can be traced back more recently to an era known as the "Golden Age", an era that marked the time of the World War I, Great Depression, World War II and Cold War era. With the heroes of the age being known as "Mystery Men", heroes who possessed extraordinary powers and abilities but opted to conceal their identities from the public for varying reasons. During the wars, among the primary threats these Mystery Men faced came from combatants that were otherwise "enhanced" by wayward scientists. Dubbed "Super Soldiers" these combatants were often times a physically matched to combat the extraordinary powers of the Mystery Men and soon other villainous agents (ranging from tyrannical dictators to the scientists themselves) began making themselves "super" to match the Mystery Men. By the end of the era, the term "Super Villain" was being used to refer to these "empowered" antagonists. Individual Villains Here is a list of signature villains who appear in DCUO. Many will be seen in action and will give you missions to do. This list is subject to be changed or updated Groups Official/Publicly Acknowledged Groups Personal/Familial Groups and Clans Gallery File:2014-04-19_00053.jpg File:Luthor6.png File:DCUOLSSOSV.jpg File:SSSV6.png Trivia *Professional assassins and mercenaries like Deathstroke, Captain Boomerang, Mirror Master, Cheshire, Shadow Thief, Black Spider, Deadshot and Merlyn sometimes get together to share information. Due to their natures these meetings are rare and rarely occur in the same place twice; one of these "get-togethers" was held within the Injustice Gang space satellite. *Despite their open hostilities, the hero and villain communities have a set of understandings that they follow in order to ensure extreme escalations of violence do not occur. One of these "understandings" is that no faction goes specifically after an individual that the other faction personally cares about unless they want to personally aggravate that faction; this includes family, loved ones or those under their protection. While some villains, such as The Rogues, honor these understandings, the newer generation of villains do not care for such laws; and as a result they inadvertently suffer the consequences and personal attention of a hero-gone-rogue. In some cases other villains have personally "taken care of" villains who seek to disrupt this status quo. *James Gordon once summarized that a lot of criminals aren't really all that bad at heart. They just don't think through the ramifications of their actions. They want something, or they're on drugs, so they do things without ever thinking about the damage they're going to cause. He has gone on to admit that people like that bother him more than the true freaks because there's just no excuse for that kind of mindless ignorance when you live in society. *In an attempt to understand super villains, the Martian Manhunter sometimes assumes the guise of the "Big Doof"; a super villain whose incompetence has a tendency to let his team mates get arrested. Category:Characters Category:Villains